The Miracle of Hope
by SilverDarkwood
Summary: rated for the fact that its the holocaust I DONT OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS, BUT I OWN THE PLOT read rate, let me know what you think NOT A SLASH! originally a oneshot, but now its a collection of songfics
1. Chapter 1

I was standing at the gates looking out at the open skies. Around me, my people worked in back-breaking inhuman conditions at the hands of those bastard Neo-Nazi police men. Every day, we rose before dawn and headed into our tasks and every night, we all prayed with heavy hearts that someday a rescuer would come.

One night, while I laid awake in my bunk, I heard a soft crying from beneath me. It was Winry, a young Wiccan girl from England. I hopped down from my bunk, and huddled next to her, to comfort her a bit.

"Winry, its ok. I've heard the guards talking, and they say that American and Russian soldiers are planning to liberate all the camps. We will be free soon," I whispered.

"What if they don't come? What if the Neo-Nazis chase them away from here? Then what will happen? Who will set us free?" she sobbed.

"They won't. They'll come to rescue us, you'll see," I said. I held her close to me and rocked her to sleep, singing a lullaby my mother used to sing to me,

_Many nights we've prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains_

_Long before we knew we could_

I continued to rock her, to try to soothe her fears, as well as mine. I could hear the others that lived in the bunk moving to get closer to my voice. They thought I was crazy!! They were wondering, _why in the hell is she singing? We're trying to fight for our freedom here!!_ I ignored the stares, and continued to sing. I knew in my heart it gave everyone in that bunk house hope.

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe _

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

I could still hear Winry's heart-breaking sobs, but I knew the hope from my song could give her the hope that she lost.

_In this time of fear _

_When prayer so often proves in vain _

_Hope seemed like the summer birds _

_Too swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here_

_My heart's so full, I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say_

I tried desperately to hold back my own tears, but they came freely. I inwardly cursed myself, because if Winry saw me crying, she would cry even harder.

_They don't always happen when you ask_

_And it's easy to give in to your fears_

_But when you're blinded by your pain_

At this point, my song had drifted to the only other bunk house on this side of the camp. Inhabitants of the bunk house that still had strength left in them had come to hear my message of hope. I could sense that they were getting my message, because their gaunt and sorrowful faces brightened and wiped their tears of hopelessness away.

_Can't see your way clear through the rain_

_A small, but still, resilient voice_

_Says help is very near_

As I finished my song, everyone beamed with wide hopeful smiles. I made to go back to my bunk, but I felt a tug on my uniform jacket.

"Thank you Riza," Winry whispered as she hugged me. I smiled at her and inwardly sighed. I took one last look at the stars, hoping that we would get the miracle we've been waiting the last five years for.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been several weeks now, and there's no sign of our American or Russian rescuers. Every day, more of us are sent to the "showers" to wash and get ready, when really they're sending unsuspecting prisoners to the gas chambers.

Each day, we're set to work moving heavy boulders up the side of the Zennentime Mountains or digging and building barracks for the arrival of new prisoners.

That night, as I lay exhausted on my bunk, I heard crying from beneath me. It was Winry again, she had had another nightmare.

"Winry, what's the matter? Was it your dream again?" I asked, as I huddled next to her to comfort her.

"I-it's the same one every night. We're all standing at the gates waiting for our rescuers, but t-they never come. The guards laugh and beat us u-until we can't stand it anymore. I'm so scared Riza," Winry sobbed into my chest.

"Winry, we'll be rescued. It's only a matter of time now," I said, rocking Winry in my arms to sooth her nightmare. I continued to rock her, thinking of the lullaby my mother sang to me when I had nightmares,

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

I could hear her still sobbing. I took her small hand in mine and continued to rock and sing to her.

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here Don't you cry_

"Winry, no matter what they do to us. No matter how badly they beat us and work us, we will be together. Do you know how?" I asked her. "N-no, how w-will we be toget-ther?" she asked, looking up at me with a tear stained face.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

"You're in my heart, do you understand? When you are very sad and scared, I am here to help you, even if I'm not physically here. And when I am sad and scared, you're here in my heart to help me not be scared," I said, rocking her.

_Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

"Why do they keep us here? There are people just like us outside these gates, why aren't they in here with us?" asked Winry, wiping her tears away. "Because we are different in the eyes of our guards. We believe differently than the guards do," I said.

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

"No matter what they and other people tell you, you are one of the Lord and Lady's children. Can you do that for me?" I asked her while I rocked her.

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other,_

"We're all each other has now, Winry. We must help one another," I whispered.

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

"Even though I may not be here physically, like I am now, I"ll be in your heart."

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

"They"ll see that no matter what they do, they'll never be able to take away your courage and bravery."

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always_

"I'll always be with you Winry, now and forever... Always," I whispered to her as her eyes fluttered closed.


End file.
